


Swords and Spells

by DeputyCupcake



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, mentions of dragon Age II and Origins, trying to figure out things whilst the end of the world is occurring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyCupcake/pseuds/DeputyCupcake
Summary: The most unlikely pairing forms a beauteous relationship in a world gone mad. Even despite past memories haunting their individual dreams.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Should old acquaintance be forgot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual, I do not own The Dragon Age universe, characters and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines and the characters of Carlotta and her children, I do own (well as much as one does).  
> A pre-warning ahead in that I will take a few liberties surrounding who Carlotta is and her past so… Sorry if it steps on people’s toes.
> 
> A/N 2: Yes, I pinched the name of Varric’s book series to give this story a title. And borrowed this chapter’s title from Auld Lang Syne.
> 
> A/N 3: For this fan-fiction, I will be having the Inquisitor as Evelyn Trevelyan who is a Mage from the Free Marches.

It had been what could be relatively termed as a _normal_ day at Haven. The Herald was out in the Hinterlands trying to gain more agents after what happened in Val Royeaux. Although that brought back an invitation to Redcliffe from the former Grand Enchanter herself and the puzzling notions of the Templars completely abandoning the capital with the Lord Seeker’s, apparently, unusual behaviour from Lady Cassandra’s point of view. Such was at least the Commander’s thoughts as he read through another report whilst huddled over a desk that served as his _office_. It was quite a laughable thing really that they were using the Chantry that formerly wasn’t a true Chantry but that based on the thoughts of dragon-worshipping fanatics...

Cullen sighed as he shook his head whilst his hand touched his forehead. This whole thing was a mess… The Conclave destroyed, Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry in disarray and a hole in the sky. Maker’s Breath, as if things had not been difficult enough with the Mages and Templars putting everyone at risk through their conflict. All whilst he himself suffered…

“Commander!”

The sound of the door suddenly being shoved open and one of the soldier’s voices broke his reverie as Cullen looked up from his desk. “What?” he asked and the soldier approached. “Our watchmen report Scout Harding returning from the Hinterlands…..” Cullen’s head started to droop down at that, but the soldier continued. “But there are extra people with her…” that brought the ex-Templar’s head back up as his attention returned. “Mages **and** Templars, Sir! Along with carts, other people and children…”  
“Children?!” Cullen repeated as he straightened his stance, resuming his more confident self. “Inform our Ambassador and Quartermaster, along with the Infirmary in case they have wounded amongst them. I am heading down to the entranceway into Haven!” he instructed as he walked around his desk. The soldier nodded as he, wisely, stepped out of the Commander’s way. “Yes, Sir.” Was his prompt response before following the Commander out into the cold corridors of the Chantry before exiting into the snow outside.

~~~~~~

It was a group of 60 people at least from what he could see as Cullen slowly approached where the group was gathering. Men. Women. Children. Templars. Mages. Merchants. All of them huddled close together amidst the carts and horses. All of them trying to keep warm and stay together in a new place, no sign of any organisation in place around them. That is until a woman’s voice rang out and Cullen slowed his approach whilst tilting his head this way and that. All in the attempts to locate the source of the voice before the Commander just about managed to spot her through the crowd as she spoke.

“I know you do not like the idea of being checked, but if we agree and let them, they will trust us more! We have nothing to hide from the Inquisition, and no doubt if we comply, they will be more willing to let us stay!” she stated crisply and clearly for her group to hear, a strange aura of confidence about her despite having a baby in her arms, two toddlers holding the skirt of her gown and a stave on her back (identifying her as a Mage, along with her style of robes) as her blue eyes looked over her people.  
“But Enchanter Carlotta... We’re Mages... And Templars!” one young man pointed out, a few nods and hums coming from the mentioned peoples as they gazed at the woman in question as the young Mage, who could only be an Apprentice given his age, continued to speak. “Why would they be able to take us in when no one else has?!” he challenged but the woman was ready for him as she held one of her hands down in an effort to radiate calm. “And yet the fact that we’re not fighting each other, no doubt proves we can be trusted by these good people! And, on top of the fact that the supplies we brought in can be divided out amongst everyone, we can be of help to them!” came her easy reply as she smiled at the young man. “But our supplies are divided up between the carts, as are our wounded, Enchanter.” A Templar pointed out as he stepped up to the Enchanter in question who smiled gently at him.  
“No doubt someone will come to help us sort out these issues, I’m sure.” she added; her voice familiar to some despite not being of Ferelden but of Tantervale, softer and more lilting than a Ferelden’s voice.

Cullen hummed as he listened carefully to this interaction. Soon managing to clearly watch the woman who he thought to be the leader. It was intriguing to him that it was a Mage who was in charge of all these people, mind her charisma must have been what won them over as she spoke with an experience beyond her years. What surprised him though were the children at her heels and the babe in her arms. Yet something seemed oddly familiar about her. Especially that accent, it stirred a memory, or the memory of a memory from so long ago.  
Cullen looked at the swelling eyes from his once fellow Templar brothers and sisters and gave them a look, making them lower their gaze and return to duty. Some remained though but stood at ease, willing to give a hand if the need arose with such a large group.

“Enchanter!” The woman turned slightly as another Templar from their group came up to her, Cullen watching with intrigue that some among the Order were willing to follow a Mage. “I’ve managed to talk to the Infirmary and they have some space to see to our people.” he reported and the woman nodded, seeming pleased by that as she smiled. “Good, send the worst of our people up along with one of our Healers and healing supplies, Knight-Lieutenant..... Once you’ve seen to their arrival and comfort, help Alanis with the families and get all the children into the Chantry for warmth and to send our prayers of thanks to the Maker and the Lady Andraste for our good fortune.” She instructed and the Knight-Lieutenant nodded in response. “Indeed, the Maker smiled on us that Scout Harding and her group found us.” He agreed before he went to carry out the Mage’s instructions.  
“Mama.....” came a little voice which made the Mage looked down and then kneel down, giving Cullen a glimpse at the oldest child. A young girl who must have been approaching 4 with hair as black as her mother’s and pale blue eyes. “What is it, my darling?” the Mage smiled as she looked into the blue eyes of her child, Cullen’s heart warming at the obvious love and affection she had. And the fact that some people were still able to have some idea of a normal life to have children as he listened to the girl. “Can’t Elrand, Charlise and I stay with you?” she asked and the woman shook her head in response before explaining. “No Wynne, my darling, I need to stay out here with the others to get things sorted out, but I also need you and your siblings warm and safe....” she replied as she pecked her daughter’s head. “Don’t worry, I also want you to send up a prayer for your Father....” “Because he is with the Maker?” “Yes....” she sighed softly, standing back up and giving the baby over to another woman who went with the children.

She then slowly turned in his direction, obviously having been aware of his approach. “My apologies for the delay, alas there is....” she paused as she looked at him before she started just as much as Cullen did. She was older… They all had, of course, her face was fuller and yet sharper at the same time, and her hair had grown a little. But her eyes were the same as always, so full of curiosity and warmth as the Mage looked him over in disbelief before she breathed out.

“C-C Cullen?”

That made the Commander gulp slightly as he stared at her before managing to blink as he tried to find his voice as he uttered in equal disbelief.

“Carlotta?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: The faces that I am using for Carlotta and Cullen are as follows:  
> Carlotta face claim: Michelle Fairley https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/354588170639709554/  
> Cullen face claim: Josh Dallas https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/468585536202152470/?lp=true  
> And here are links to Carlotta’s gown and staff: https://pin.it/nfkdadjvtxkvw2 (gown)  
> https://pin.it/cb6cff5f7drk4d (Staff)
> 
> A/N 5: I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it, hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.  
> Also, a big thanks to my friend (who knows who she is) who has helped me to flesh out Cullen and it was her who gave me the thoughts of Cullen’s face claim if portrayed by an actor.


	2. Re-acquainting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a startling realisation of old acquaintances coming face to face once more, time is taken to bridge the gap that time had created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual, I do not own The Dragon Age universe, characters and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines and the characters of Carlotta and her children, I do own (well as much as one does).
> 
> A/N 2: For this fan-fiction, I will be having the Inquisitor as Evelyn Trevelyan who is a Mage from the Free Marches.
> 
> A/N 3: This chapter was done relatively quickly what with spending four hours on the M5/M6 whilst travelling north to visit family, never mind just relaxing over the weekend. So please do read on and enjoy.

Maker, had she changed since their last meeting. Her teen features had all but completely disappeared as Cullen looked within the eyes of a now fully grown woman and genuinely smiled. “It’s been some time.” He spoke before he added on with a slight furrow of his brows. “What are you doing here?”  
The others of the Inquisition rose a confused brow as the two spoke, looking at each other with a mixture of amazement and confusion.  
A Templar and a Mage... Speaking with one another with an air of such familiarity? Like old friends re-connected?

Carlotta sighed softly, rather surprised at seeing Cullen. Especially given how the last time she had seen him was back at Kirkwall a couple of years after the end of the Blight when she came for a while as a visitor to teach a bit of Spirit Healing to prospective students. Mind, that was at almost 6 years ago before the Kirkwall Rebellion in 9:37 when Carlotta had been staying on the outskirts of Kirkwall and took in some of her fellow Mages and a few Templars. The group becoming a pariah group like the Dalish and gathering numbers from then until now.  
“It has..... 10 years since the Blight ended, and a few less since I saw you at Kirkwall....” she replied, a soft smile on her face at seeing a familiar face. “I came with the group that the patrol found, I have been their... Well, their leader....” came the answer to his question as she crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk appearing on her face as she looked at him. “So…. Commander of the Inquisition, huh? You’ve grown a lot since being that young Templar back in Kinloch Hold....” she smiled warmly. Back in Ferelden, they had been a lot younger; before the Blight, she had been a young 20-turning-21-year-old woman, who had taken her Harrowing at quite a young age. Now she was 31 with three children, a fighter and having been a leader.  
He chuckled softly. “The same can be said for you. Yet, you’re looking still as young as ever.” He smiled softly. “As for myself...” Small shades of grey were beginning to dye the Commander’s hair due to his ageing body. A body that was continuing to change each passing day. Especially the extra aches. Not that Cullen complained however.  
“You do not seem so bad, Cullen. You seem to have found your calling....” Carlotta mused softly before adding a chuckle left her lips and as a blush appeared on her cheeks. “I’m still an Enchanter, though Advisor of Spirit Healing was quite a bonus during my time in Kirkwall... Now the leader of this group....” she then paused a little before adding as an after-thought. “As well as....”

“Mama!” a little voice interrupted her as the girl from before ran over and Carlotta turned before kneeling down. “Charlise is grumbling... I think she’s cold....” Carlotta sighed as she stood up, moved gracefully to a cart to dig into what must have been her pack and brought out a blanket. “Here we go Wynne, be a good girl and wrap her up in that.” she instructed softly, the four year old nodding, “Yes Mama....” she ran off back into the Chantry where one of their group was waiting for her before guiding the girl back inside, Carlotta sighed softly as she turned back to Cullen and shrugged slightly. “Well... You heard what I was about to say....” she chuckled shyly.  
A smile crossed the ex-Templar’s face as he watched the girl from earlier run over and how Carlotta interacted with the little one. Seeing them close, it was obvious that this was Carlotta’s daughter, even had he not heard Carlotta being addressed as Mama. “Indeed. Time has truly changed us both.” He spoke as he watched the little girl run back toward the Chantry, smiling as he saw her safe with one of the fellow mages from their group.  
Carlotta smiled at Cullen’s words. “For the better, I hope in my case..... Beyond no longer being a svelte young thing!” she chuckled before she watched her eldest run back into the Chantry before spying Cullen watch her as well as their eyes met once more. “Must be quite the handful.” He teased softly which only caused Carlotta to chuckle richly. “At times, mind she is only four to be fair and yet much like her namesake..... T’is uncanny.” she mused softly as she sighed. “I wouldn’t change having her or her siblings for the world, even if it meant I could keep their father upon this world for longer... Alas, hopefully, he is at the Maker’s side...” her eyes flickered with a touch of sadness as she breathed out slowly. Cullen hummed a little at that. _‘Father? And how sad she seems… Was she married?’_ he thought to himself, about to step towards her when…

“Commander?”

One of the scouts jogged to his side, holding what looked to be more documents for him to read. “Word on our supply chains, sir.” The scout spoke as Cullen took the paper from his hands and quickly skimmed over the information before nodding and passing it back to the scout as his attention was turned back on Carlotta. “We’ll have to find time to truly catch up. For now, let us tend to getting you all settled.”  
Carlotta smiled as she watched him interact with the scout before nodding, “I would like that..... Very much...... We... We never did really talk in Kirkwall..... Mind, I.....” she paused, “I cannot exactly blame you... With your anger.....” Cullen sighed as he gazed at her, reminded of when he last saw her. Of the anger he held back then. “After Kirkwall... I guess I needed a fresh start.” He admitted. “The Inquisition gave me such.”  
“We all did after what happened, Cullen.” Carlotta breathed out, recalling that time rather painfully but she didn’t blame him for the pain and anger that he held.

The Mage though straightened herself. “My people are ready in case you wish to inspect our belongings, we do not have much Lyrium but most of us do not need it anymore really, save for those who have struggled. But we are willing to give a hand in terms of defence if you and the Herald wish it.” Carlotta informed Cullen, turning semi-professional now in her tone. “It’ll take time for us all to be back on full form, but we have a fair few amongst us with blades, bows and staves.” She added and Cullen smiled as he held up a hand. “There is no need for us to search your belongings. I trust you.” He smiled lightly toward her, Carlotta smiled though. “You are kind, but still, we have some supplies that we can distribute to the necessary areas so... We’ll need things looked at any way to give us an idea of what goes where!” she laughed richly and Cullen chuckled with her before hearing his name be called nearby, Carlotta tilting her head to look at where his name was being called from as the Commander gave a soft sigh. “If there is anything we can do to help settle you, do not be afraid to say so.” He spoke tenderly, that earning him a warm smile from his old friend. “I’ll likely either be with the carts, giving thanks to the Maker or in whatever abode my children and I are given.” she replied before she bowed her head softly. “Thank you......” he nodded at that and turned away to walk towards where he was needed until he heard her speak again. “And Cullen.....” she paused till he turned to look at her before she added. “It’s good to see you again... You seem to have found your true calling, and it suits you.” she smiled at him. Cullen flashed her a warm smile before he bowed his head and took his leave to head toward the main hall within the Chantry and towards the war room.

~~~~~~

After taking care of business with the men as well as reporting back to the Herald, Cullen, with a little push, relieved himself from duty for the evening and decided to check up upon their new arrivals as he walked into the Chantry Hall. Gazing at the varying pilgrims and worshippers, Cullen hummed at not spotting the main head he wanted to see so, quietly, he drew himself away and looked at the varying side rooms within the Chantry.

In the end, Cullen found Carlotta in the small room she had been given due to her having a family, let alone her infant. She was humming a tune softly whilst soothing Charlise and her siblings to sleep, swaying gently with her little one in her arms and the two children, Wynne and Elrand, sharing a bed for warmth. The front of her gown was slightly unlaced so he could only assume that she had been feeding her infant as he watched her whilst a smile grew at seeing Carlotta being so natural in this role as the little ones quietly drifted off to sleep in thanks to their mother’s angelic voice. She continued to hum softly as she rocked Charlise in her arms, gently laying her down in the makeshift crib that she must have brought with her before she caressed her baby’s cheek with a soft smile. She then checked her other two children were tucked in and then repeating the motion with a kiss on the forehead.  
Cullen stood quietly against the door, smiling as he watched with a warm smile on his lips and waited for his dear friend to finish before approaching her. “It suits you.” He spoke. “Parenthood I mean.” Those words made her turn a little with a gasp at hearing Cullen’s voice before quickly finishing tying the front of her gown back up. “Oh, thank you....” she replied, fighting the small blush that was rising on her cheeks as she tied off her laces and then turned back to him. “It was a bit of a surprise in a sense, but in a way, I suppose it isn’t given how I was back in the Circle with the younger Apprentices.....” she smiled softly. “So, in a way, this is one of the things I am, in a sense, grateful for with the Breach and the war and all that.....” she mused as she looked at him. Cullen nodded in response to that, recalling all too well just wonderful she had been with children, even when she was but a child herself. “Indeed, you were always a good hand with the children.” She nodded at that before she waved at him to follow her outside of the room if they wanted to talk, pulling the door to a little so her children could sleep.

Walking away, Carlotta caught one of the younger Mages of her group to ask if they would watch over her children for her before she and Cullen continued walking. Stepping out of the Chantry and into the cold, Carlotta shivered a bit but said nothing as they walked. “I fear Kirkwall spoiled me a little. I come back to Ferelden and find it so cold.” She chuckled and Cullen joined her in the laughter. “I must admit, I feel the same at times.” He replied and Carlotta looked at him. “Says you with the many layers you’re wearing!” she pointed out, only creating more laughter between them. Incidentally, the most laughter that either of them had produced since the innocent days of Kinloch Hold before the Blight.

They sighed as they walked together, Carlotta stopping by the gates as she gazed up at the Breach, her eyes sparkling a subtle green amidst her natural blue as her mind worked to figure the Breach out. Cullen though was looking at her, not really able to stop as he smiled warmly towards her whilst her mind was trying to work. He hadn’t realised how much he had missed watching her figure out a problem. The way her brows only slightly furrowed together, the subtle wriggle of her nose, how her fingers curled on her chin and her foot tapped the ground…  
“Has anyone figured out how the Breach has been created yet?” Her voice broke his musings as the Commander hummed lightly in question to her statement, his mind taking a moment to actually process the question as he turned back to the Breach. “Not even a clue, never mind the who or the why, but we are desperate to find out the answers. Hence why the Inquisition was started up as it was, to find out about the Breach and to figure out the murder of the Divine.” He replied as Cullen leaned back onto one foot, his hands on his longsword as he continued to look up before he felt Carlotta gaze at him and he turned his gaze back to her.

Maker but she had grown more beautiful. That much must have altered his face as Carlotta flashed him a shy smile. “What is it, Cullen?” She asked softly and Cullen blushed softly that he got caught looking at her. “I…. Well….. I just… I hadn’t expected to see you again… Especially when I was less than….” He tried to get out but her hand touching his arm stopped his vocal stumbling as he turned to look at her, how soft her expression was as she flashed him a tender smile. “Cullen, do not beat yourself up on what was, else you drive yourself mad! You were understandably angry, and I don’t blame you! Don’t blame yourself.” She breathed out and Cullen sighed, slowly getting himself lost in those blue eyes of hers, he could swear he could see the magic swirling around in them. “There are things I did, Carlotta…. Things that I am forever guilty for…” he breathed out but then Carlotta gave his arm a slight squeeze as she stepped closer. “But now you have a chance to make things right…. Just as you stood by Hawke…”

A heavy sigh left the Commander’s lips as he looked away from her a moment to look out over the training soldiers. “That is the plan…. At least, our hope at any rate to find the person who created all of this mess, as I highly doubt it is the Herald. Not with the Mark on her hand which caused her pain when the Breach was pulsing and growing.” Was his response and Carlotta hummed at that. “And I intend to help with that if I am able. Whatever way I can, even if it is just helping in the Infirmary rather than the front line.” Came her soft response as they both looked out over the snow. “When you have children, I doubt I’ll see you much amidst the front lines, not unless it is absolutely necessary. I would not put you into danger.” The ex-Templar replied strongly and Carlotta turned to face him as Cullen let out a sigh. “I have **already** lost too many friends in these 11 years since Kinloch Hold, I am **not** losing more.” He added in a softened tone as he looked at her, Carlotta nodding in response. “I’ll be needing to sort out those in my group anyway, once they have settled and the wounded have been healed, so no doubt you’ll get extra volunteers.” She reassured as she smiled. “At least I am glad that we bumped into someone from the inquisition rather than the Rebel Mage or the Templars.”

That made the Lion smile as he looked at his old friend. “As am I….”

The breathless toning of his words made Carlotta truly look at him, noting how the boyish looks of when they were at Kinloch Hold were truly gone. The boy was gone, and so was the angered young man at Kirkwall and instead stood a full-grown man. It was hard to believe that they parted from Kinloch Hold when he was simply a 19-year-old boy and she was 20 when she had to march for Redcliffe. Then the Battle of Denerim saw her as a battle-scarred 21-year-old woman when she returned to the Tower.  
She shivered at the thought and wrapped her arms around her body to contain her own heat. After a few moments though, she felt something be draped on her shoulders and warmth seep through her form. Casting her eyes down to her shoulders, the red fabric and the fur immediately made her realise that Cullen had given her his outer coat to keep her warm. Carlotta looked over at him and realised how much smaller he looked and a soft smile graced her lips to him which was returned to her. They then looked out amidst the snow together.

Somehow, they would find a way through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: A slightly longer chapter then the last one but it does give some insight into their relationship after so many years and how their experiences have shaped them both and how they are after re-uniting when life has changed them both drastically.
> 
> A/N 5: I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I did in terms of writing it, hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.


	3. Remembering the fallen amidst the falling snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen finds out more than he intended whilst standing with a certain Mage as the children play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual, I do not own The Dragon Age universe, characters and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines and the characters of Carlotta and her children, I do own (well as much as one does).
> 
> A/N 2: For this fan-fiction, I will be having the Inquisitor as Evelyn Trevelyan who is a Mage from the Free Marches.

“Wynne, play nicely with your brother! It’s not fair to him if you use your magic.” Carlotta reminded as she watched over the children, not just her own or that of her group but everyone’s children. It couldn’t hurt really to allow them the chance to play together and remember how to be children, despite all the fighting that was happening around them and the Breach hanging overhead. That why the Mage volunteered to take them out into the field just outside the gates where the soldiers were practising.  
It had been a few days since her group had arrived and Carlotta had made a point to get to know as many people in the village as possible, just so they knew she was a friendly face. Mother Giselle had been kind in offering to help watch over her children whilst she worked in the Infirmary, mind that took some convincing what with her expertise being in Spirit Healing as well as regular Healing magic, which naturally made everyone wary of her until one dying patient gave her the chance to prove her skills as she healed the young man’s severe injuries with the help of the Spirit of Compassion who she had befriended as a teenager.

"Those little ones of yours have quite the mass of energy." Spoke a chuckling Cullen as the Commander drew closer, a newly made report in hand. Their bubbly nature and infectious giggling brought a relaxed, warm smile upon the Commander’s lips. It was nice to finally find a moment’s peace from both the constant fighting and stress of incoming reports. And the laughter of the children was helping to raise the morale of the whole village.  
Carlotta chuckled as she heard Cullen rather than saw him approach as she continued to watch Wynne and Elrand playing in the snow with the other children. Charlise was sat up in her arms trying to reach for the flecks of snow with her little hands to try to figure out what they were. “All children have an abundance of energy Cullen, surely you remember that from....” she started but then paused, about to mention Kinloch Hold and the Tower but then recalled the travesties that happened there and she went quiet. Despite her pause, Cullen knew what she was going to say and his smile wavered slightly in hear of her mention of Kinloch Hold. As much as the two of them had managed to move on from such things in the passing days, the memories as to what happened there forever stuck within their heads.  
Carlotta sighed as she saw the smile falter. “We will never be able to forget, will we?” she mused before she randomly started to chuckle. “Do you remember the Templar Recruit who ran into the Dining Hall without his armour on?” she chuckled, hoping to recall some of the better times with her mending friendship with Cullen as she flashed a bubbly smile at the memory.  
That made Cullen break into laughter, his face completely relaxing from his usually tight expressions at the memory. “I remember that! I believe I even recall a certain Mage slightly blushing as she watched what was happening.” He replied and then chuckled as Carlotta’s cheeks grew rosy at that mention, Carlotta clearing her throat at that as she looked away a little. “I was younger back then…” she muttered in self-defence, the two of them falling back into silence as they watched the children play.

“Still, it’s good that they are now able to run around and play now.” Carlotta stated after a bit, returning back to their original conversation and Cullen hummed at that as he nodded. “I’m glad they’re enjoying their time here. Their constant laughter has brought a smile on everyone’s faces I can assure you.” He replied before reaching to rub a hand at the back of his neck. Carlotta smiled as she lightly bounced her knees whilst swaying her hips a bit to slightly rock Charlise who giggled and cooed at the motion. That, in turn, let soft chuckles flow from the mage’s throat as she watched the joy of her children and the others from the group she brought here.  
“It’s easier on those of us in the group too, knowing they’re safe has brought much comfort to their parents... Myself included....” she sighed softly before she continued on. “Everyone seems to be settling in alright, those who were Templars have been helping with teaching the recruits and some of our Mages have been helping in the Infirmary and such.” she stated but then wondered. _‘Have I settled into anything though?’_ she thought to herself as she sighed heavily whilst her gaze turned to the floor. _‘Or..... Or can I not because I feel guilty?’_ she further pondered to herself, the lack of bouncing making Charlise whine a little.  
This sudden silence of Carlotta didn’t go unnoticed by the Commander as Cullen gazed at her, especially as Charlise had started to whine as well. ”Are you alright, Carlotta?” he asked softly and Carlotta sighed softly at that, managing to get her knees to bounce a little again to entertain her baby. “Just…. Wondering if I can truly fit in anywhere… It seems like, I can only spend a short amount of time somewhere before I end up leaving and having to go elsewhere...” she admitted and Cullen turned away from his pad to look at his old friend. “The past 10 years have been…. Unusual, Carlotta. Things just kept on happening which turned everyone’s lives around.”

“Perhaps so...” Carlotta mused softly before the Mage turned to look at the former Knight-Captain and noted the pad in his hand as she smirked. “Do you ever stop working?” she smiled brightly, as she motioned to the pad in his hand and Cullen looked down at his hand before he chuckled. “I…. Well, I do stop at night and…” he started and Carlotta shook her head. “I mean during the day, do you ever stop during the day to rest?” she asked as she turned to him a little. Cullen sighed deeply as he looked at the pad in his hand. “My job takes too much of my time, I have too much to do and so much at st…”  
“Cullen.”  
That made Cullen stop his words as he looked back up at Carlotta who looked at him with the fiercest expression he had ever seen on her face. “You cannot expect yourself to push through everything on little sleep and not giving yourself a chance to rest.” Came her sharp words and Cullen slightly stepped back at that. “Our position is…. It’s difficult, Carlotta. I cannot give less to the Inquisition than I did to the Order.” He replied as he looked at her and Carlotta took a step towards him. “Your soldiers are here training, Cullen. You can stop here and watch the children with me. The Inquisition won’t suddenly collapse just because you stop working for a bit.” She stated as she turned back to watch the children. Cullen sighed at that, he couldn’t argue with her when she took that kind of tone that mothers took on. So, setting the pad down on a nearby hay bale, the Commander settled into an easy stance by his friend to watch the children as they threw snowballs at each other or attempted snow-Mages or snow soldiers. A smile graced the ex-Templar’s face at hearing the laughter and joy of the children. It brought him a sense of calm as he breathed deeply before he felt Carlotta’s gaze on him so he turned and sighed, “Alright, you were right…. Happy?”  
“Content…. For now.” The Mage mused with a wry smile, making the Commander groan a little at that, having the thought that Carlotta would be keeping a keen eye on him from now on. Mind, he wasn’t all that wonderful at stopping as it distracted his thoughts from…  
He sighed then, hoping to distract himself from that, and only one thing crossed his mind as his hazel eyes gazed at Wynne and Elrand.

“What happened to their father?”

That earned him a heavy sigh from Carlotta as Cullen gazed at her and noted the sad look in her eye at those words. “My husband died…. Protecting us…” She began to speak before a lump in her throat formed up and she had to swallow it back. “You knew him quite well from Kirkwall…… He was a good man, my Elrend…”  
“Elrend, Knight-Lieutenant Elrend?” Cullen questioned as his mind conjured up the image of the Templar in question. And, seeing young Elrand run by with a stick in his hand like a sword, it then became so obvious to Cullen as his mind filled in the blanks. Elrend had been a taller man than Cullen, along with older than him, a respected Knight-Lieutenant who had the strength to wield the Templar great-sword. Cullen had been a little envious of him due to how easily he wielded the great-sword, before he wondered if Elrend was annoyed about losing the Knight-Captain position. Thankfully, Elrend proved a font of knowledge and stability for him when he began as a Knight-Captain, along with a true brother in faith and vigilance that Cullen often asked for his assistance whenever it was required, trusting the man’s instincts and calm composure to steer him through when his anger clouded his mind.  
So it was a little surprising that the man who seemed like the absolute epitome of a true Templar would marry a Mage.

So why did it also spark that ugly green flame of jealousy despite the man being dead?

Swallowing a lump in his own throat, Cullen turned to her and placed a hand on her arm, making her turn to look at him as he saw tears in her eyes whilst little Charlise fussed a little and wriggled. But then the baby looked at him with her startling blue eyes, very much her mother’s image, and Cullen sighed as he looked back at Carlotta. “Want me to take her for a bit?” he asked and Carlotta’s eyes widened a little. She seemed to be weighing with herself of whether to keep a hold of her baby or to let Cullen hold her baby and for him to be her shoulder.  
Turning to face him, Carlotta gently handed her over, Cullen taking her the same way Carlotta had been holding the little one, one arm underneath and a hand holding her middle. He looked a little awkward at first but his body slowly relaxed as he realised how easily he could hold the little one given his larger hands and arms. He smiled as Charlise cooed at being a little higher than she had been and her little hands clapped at the snowflakes, giggles leaving her now happy face as she tried to look at the snow between her hands, Cullen smiling at her happiness and Carlotta sniffed softly at hearing her daughter’s giggles as she stroked her little one’s cheek. “Is there more snow up there, baby?” she cooed and Charlise squealed in delight from the snow and her mother’s affections as Carlotta chuckled before nuzzling her baby. Such a sight in his arms made Cullen’s smile brighten.  
He then turned his head to Carlotta and gazed at her, “What happened, Carlotta?” he breathed out and Carlotta looked up into his eyes. The shine of her eyes made him want to wrap her in his arms, but he currently couldn’t with the little one there. Carlotta though stepped into his space and clutched his coat. “We had been travelling around the Korcari Wilds when…. When remnant Darkspawn attacked us. Just… Appeared out of nowhere…” she breathed deeply as she shook a little, the memories playing in her mind. “They struck down a couple of the soldiers before Elrend came forward to deal with them… He struck them down as he was able to do but….” Carlotta’s breath caught on itself. “Wo….. One managed to appear behind him and… S-S-S-S Struck him in the back… He faltered and struck back with a sweeping slash….” She sniffed then as her body shook, and Cullen knew that it wasn’t from the cold. “But he knew…. He knew the corruption had managed to get into his blood. But he wanted to get us away from the danger, directing everyone towards the Hinterlands….. It… it wasn’t long until we realised that he had the corruption….” That was when the poor woman couldn’t speak anymore as tears streamed down her angelic face and Cullen reacted quickly, managing to turn the baby in his arms so she rested headfirst against his chest plate with one arm securing her whilst the freed arm wrapped itself around her mother, pulling her close and allowing her to cry in the safety of his arms.  
The jealousy from before melted away as the Commander heard the poor Mage’s grief. "I… I had to plunge his dagger into his heart and…. And set him aflame...” she wept as her tears ran down into the fabric of his overcoat. Cullen sighed softly as he tilted his head to rest his chin on the crown of her head. "You granted him mercy, had you not done what you did, he would have suffered terribly…” he reasoned gently as he cradled Carlotta as best as he could, Cullen sighing as he tried to think of what else he could say. "I know it can’t have been easy nor can I imagine the pain you feel after all this time… But I’m here for you.” He managed to get out and, slowly, her heart-wrenching weeps slowed to sniffles as she calmed in his arms.

Feeling her head tilt, Cullen slightly moved his head back a little and then down to look at her as those glistening blue eyes gazed up at him. "Thank you, Cullen..... Those…..” Carlotta swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried again. "Those words mean more than you realise.” Cullen nodded at that as he touched his forehead against Carlotta’s. "Any time, I’m here for you...” he breathed out before adding two words that he hadn’t said in some time.

"I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: The Templar Recruit memory in this chapter is a reference to a conversation that happens in a cute sequence later in the game. You only need to watch till 2:27 for the story in question.  
> https://youtu.be/iHOKr5EiSZw?t=107
> 
> A/N 4: Another long chapter but it does dig into more of their joint history and indeed digs into Carlotta and what she had done in their time apart. And also, I’m aware that Darkspawn likely wouldn’t just be wandering around. But there is the odd bit of banter that sometimes, some Darkspawn come to the surface in small groups from time to time. So that’s what I’m going with.
> 
> A/N 5: I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it, hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.


	4. Trading tales as the embers fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more, the fire beckons the two friends in order to heal wounds of the past and bring them close once more when times are most uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual, I do not own The Dragon Age universe, characters and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines and the characters of Carlotta and her children, I do own (well as much as one does).  
> I realise it has been some time since I updated this but, with everything going on, I think we all could do with a distraction.
> 
> A/N 2: For this fan-fiction, I will be having the Inquisitor as Evelyn Trevelyan who is a Mage from the Free Marches and the Champion as Marian Hawke, an Apostate Mage.

Later that day, as the light started to darken the skies around Haven, the fires were slowly built to provide light for those on the night-time watch duty and to provide warmth for those who slept in the tents. Cullen sighed as he finished his last bit of work he was going to able to do for the day and then slowly stood to hobble out of his office. Maker, he felt so old, and he had only just seen his thirtieth birthday! Mind, when his mind thought back on it, the Commander often wondered how in the name of Andraste he managed to get this far. With everything he has lived through in his life, Cullen could only thank the Maker that, not only was he alive, but also relatively sane.

Finding himself outside of the Chantry, Cullen hummed as he looked out, seeing the fires coming to life at varying points around the village. His hum deepened though as his eyes caught the familiar figure of his dear friend standing by the fire that Threnn usually occupied. Bracing himself for the cold, the Commander moved from the Chantry doorway and walked over towards the fire, a smirk playing on his lips. “I had wondered if you actually had a cloak, my lady, considering the many times I have seen you not wearing one.” he playfully chastised as he approached, making his dear friend turn to see who addressed her. But the smile that greeted him… Maker, how his heart stopped for a moment as a shy smile of his own responded to her bright one as he came to her side. Carlotta hummed as she shifted to make sure there was room for him as the ex-Templar warmed his hands over the flames. “I had to dig this old thing out as some of my others are being and have been used as blankets.” Came his friend’s explanation and Cullen hummed. “Seems like everyone has settled in some way, the Templars of your group have started amalgamating with the Inquisition soldiers and merging with patrols and the Mages have been helping in the Infirmary and some of the training.” Was his calm response as the two of them stood side by side by the fire. “You mentioned such earlier…” Carlotta reminded with a chuckle and Cullen blushed. “I… Oh! Maker, forgive me, sometimes I cannot tell what I have done and what have I not done…” he admitted and Carlotta shook her head as she replied with ease. “That just proves you need more sleep, my friend.”

Cullen chuckled at that as a smirk played on his lips. “Yes, I probably do… Alas, sleep comes hard.” He sighed and Carlotta looked at him. “Old wounds? Or memories?” she asked gently and the Commander sighed heavier this time around as his hazel eyes turned to those dazzling blue orbs that held him captive. “Both.”  
Carlotta sighed softly at his admittance as she nodded gently, letting the two of them fall into companionable silence until Cullen asked. “What happened to you when you left? I know you were there when Meredith finally lost her mind, but… After that...” the sigh this time came from the Mage as she shifted her arms a little to better cross over her body for warmth before she began.  
“I stayed around Kirkwall after my tenure had ended, helping in clinics and such before taking to a small house in Lowtown, helping Mages who were escaping the Gallows through secret passages that I came to learn about through certain contacts. Wasn’t always easy though…” she mused and Cullen sighed, recalling how much of a close eye he kept on her, never mind Meredith. Spirit Healers were very much two sides of the same coin, on the one hand, they were safer because they knew which spirit was helping them but there was always the greater threat of them becoming possessed. ”Some Templars came to find me in a Clinic that I helped to set up, help those that needed it. They recognised me and knew that I knew to fight against Demons, but they offered to stay anyway, help keep things under control. Especially when other Healers came forward to help with minor problems.” Carlotta paused to take a breath. ”Elrend soon came by, a Templar got badly injured from some rioters whilst on patrol. I healed him and Elrend offered to stay and help. That was… When we grew closer...” she admitted as her cheeks blushed and Cullen cleared his throat awkwardly at that before he managed to move on with the subject. ”How did you come to be in the Gallows then, that day?”  
That made her sigh heavily as she looked out. ”We had heard of things coming to harsh blows between the Knight-Commander and Orsino, that they were going to go and see Grand Cleric Elthina so I decided that we had to get to the Gallows. In the case that the worst should happen and Elthina couldn’t stop the violence….” Another sigh left the Mage’s lips as she shifted her cloak to better wrap around herself. ”Never could have I have imagined what happened that day would occur…” she breathed out and Cullen gazed at her before also gazing out. ”Once the shock wore off, I quickly told who I could to take the passage and run through to the Clinic, and in turn let some of the more friendly Templars come through to help bring others to safety…. The slaughter…. I still see all that blood... Those who became desperate and Demons appeared...” she shook a little at that and Cullen knew that she got affected by it just as much as he was affected. ”But… Seeing what Orsino did… I still have nightmares from it.” She admitted quietly and Cullen gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder. ”And by then, you joined the Champion to help the Mages…” he sighed softly and Carlotta nodded in response. ”Yes… Which Meredith did not like… The Champion only wanted to defend the innocent Mages…” she replied and Cullen gently gave her a squeeze. ”And then that battle….” He finished, both of them remembering how Meredith wanted Marion Hawke executed, thankfully Cullen reminded her that they only wanted to arrest the Apostate Mage… Which only prompted Meredith’s complete unravelling of her mind. How they all joined forces to defeat her….

Cullen looked down at the left side of Carlotta’s waist, recalling how, during the battle, Meredith thrust her blade forward towards Carlotta’s heart. Thankfully, even despite the anger he felt towards other Mages, he still cared for Carlotta so he swung his sword to deflect Meredith’s blade away from Carlotta. Though it still cut across her waist, it wasn’t a fatal wound and the Mage was able to be pulled to safety to let her heal herself. ”And… After the battle? What happened?” he asked tentatively and he felt, rather than saw, Carlotta turn to look at him. ”Well, I caught up with those at the Clinic along with the other Templars to get myself properly tended to… Then we left Kirkwall, started to walk along the foot of the Vinmark mountain in order to make our way to Ostwick without taking to the main roads where other Templars would march. Soon enough, we came to a town nearby and set up camp just outside.” The mage paused as she took a breath before she allowed herself to continue. ”The townsfolk were wary of us until they realised that we were working together rather than fighting. They allowed us to stay then, at least for a few days to rest and tend to any wounds and such that we got in the meantime.” Cullen sighed at that. ”How large was your group by then?” he asked and Carlotta hummed to try and remember. ”30 adults and 12 children… Along with an impending child...” she admitted and Cullen looked at her before she sighed. ”I found out soon before we got to town, I was a couple of months along as best as the healer could figure out…”  
“And that was when you got married…” Cullen finished for her and the Enchanter nodded. “In our hearts, we were married, but the Revered Mother understood the truth in our hearts and bound us together before the Maker.”

Cullen hummed at that as he slowly took all of this in, trying not to allow this strange jealousy take over him as he sighed. “How did you all manage to take a ship to Ferelden then?” he pressed and Carlotta looked at him. “It took a month for the town to tell us to move on; they thought we were summoning trouble so we left. We managed to get to Ostwick after some time on the road, making sure we rested as best as we could by stopping for a day every few days. More so as we picked up merchants and I slowly grew too large to move. I birthed Wynne under a tree at the foot of the Vinmark Mountains, one of my own students helping me bring her into the world whilst Elrend defended the group from some bandits. He returned just as Wynne took her first breath.” The Mage smiled fondly before she hummed as she looked at Cullen, who looked at her incredulously. “You gave birth in the middle of nowhere?! Whilst a battle raged?” he asked and the Enchanter nodded whilst smirking at the Commander’s shocked expression. “I did. No potions to take away my pain, no warmth of fires… And yet I knew I was safe enough that I could focus on birthing my child whilst others fought or formed a circle around me and my Apprentice. And I knew no one would take my baby away from me.” She sighed before smiling softly. “Wynne was such a small baby… Elrand was larger, even if he was a bit of a surprise at finding out I was pregnant with him so soon after Wynne was born, she wasn’t even a year old whilst we tried to travel north to Wycombe. Ostwick grew suspicious of our group as we slowly grew in numbers. Elrend was born in Wycombe and that was where we were able to take ship to Ferelden. It had to stop at Ostwick to avoid a storm that would have come into our path. And Charlise was born two months before I lost Elrand to the Darkspawn, a month earlier than she should have been. We all feared she wouldn’t make it, being the quiet baby she was…” she mused as she held onto her cloak. Cullen sighed softly but wrapped his arm around Carlotta and pulled her to him before wrapping both arms around her. “I cannot imagine the pain you have endured to bring three children into the world, Carlotta… Never mind **everything** else you have gone through throughout your life… The Tower… The Blight... All this fighting... And yet you haven't just survived and endured... You’ve thrived! Bringing all of those people together and then bringing them here despite it all. You are the strongest woman I’ve known and those children of yours are lucky to have you for a mother.” Cullen stated passionately as he held her against him, helping to warm her from the cold and just giving her the comfort that she wasn’t alone. “You don’t have to hold those burdens any more, Carlotta; **I** can help you carry them.” He whispered tenderly in her and the Mage let out a soft sigh as she stepped closer to him.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Link to Carlotta’s cloak-coat: https://pin.it/4yaa9id
> 
> A/N 4: Another long chapter but it does dig more into what Carlotta has done in their time apart and how she came to bring such a group of people together.
> 
> A/N 5: I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it, hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.


	5. Memories long buried come alight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire continues to burn as these two damaged souls heal one another and rebuild their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have to admit to some editing that has been done to the previous chapter as I realised that I had made a small faux pas in part of Carlotta’s story which, left unattended, would have contradicted a part of what happens later in the story. So if you want to look back, you can.  
> This chapter though I dedicate as a belated birthday present for my friend who has helped me be able to write this by being my Cullen. Happy belated birthday my friend and thank you for putting up with my crazy ideas!
> 
> A/N 2: As usual, I do not own The Dragon Age universe, characters and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines and the characters of Carlotta and her children, I do own (well as much as one does).
> 
> A/N 3: For this fan-fiction, I will be having the Inquisitor as Evelyn Trevelyan who is a Mage from the Free Marches.
> 
> A/N 4: This chapter will include events from Origins and also Kirkwall. Also, the Warden is Solona Amell of the Circle Origin and the Champion as Marian Hawke, an Apostate Mage.

They stood quietly in that embrace for some time, the fire nearly dying out until someone restocked it for them. Everything else being ignored around them as the two damaged souls took comfort in each other. The Mage then slowly lifted her head so blue eyes met hazel. She smiled softly before she lifted her hand to the scar upon his lip. “We’ve spoken so much about me… But what happened to you in all this time, Cullen?” Carlotta asked quietly as she gazed up at the Commander, Cullen letting out a soft sigh at her touch before a heavier one left him at her question. With most, he would dismiss the question; but this wasn’t just _anyone_ , this was Carlotta… Someone from his past who he knew, who he trusted once and who had suffered like him.  
“Well, you know what happened at the Tower… How I was tortured, watched the others die before my eyes… I didn't even believe that Amell was there until later when Knight-Commander Greagoir confirmed it.” Ws his response as the ex-Templar looked down at Carlotta, who was surprised by his words. “You **really** thought Solona wasn’t there?” she questioned as she looked at him. After all, she knew even way back then that he had quite the crush on Solona, not surprising given how beautiful the ebony-haired Mage was with her silvery grey eyes and aristocratic features. She recalled Solona’s envy of her that she took her Harrowing at the age of 16, but then Carlotta was also 2 years her senior so, by the time Solona had her own Harrowing, Carlotta was a 20-year-old Mage in comparison to Solona’s recently Harrowed 18-year-old Warden recruit when they saw each other at Ostagar. Or rather, when Wynne saw Solona, Carlotta had been working on a few things for the Joining when she overheard her Mentor talking to Solona.

Cullen sighed heavily at his old friend’s words. He was ever so grateful that, in the couple of weeks that had passed since Scout Harding and her party had found Carlotta and her group, the two of them took the time to reconnect through talking whilst watching the children, training recruits or even as they sorted out which of the Templars and Mages from her group could work where. It was only now that Cullen could **really** call Carlotta his friend once more, especially after their shared time in Kirkwall. Maker, how he was angry… Even at her, even though they both suffered at Uldred’s hands at that time…  
“You have to remember, Carlotta…. I was in a _sorry_ state when she found me. I didn’t **want** to believe that she could have been there, with all the things that I had been forced to see and hope for but then have them cruelly snatched away. The things I said were… Unkind. Untoward. I was **so** angry at the time… I regret them now. I wish she knew that…” he sighed as he shook his head, soon feeling a hand cup his cheek so he opened his eyes, realising that the hand was none other than Carlotta’s as the Mage gazed up at him with her blue eyes. “I’m sure she knows, Cullen, you were not yourself at the time… She cannot hold such against you.” The dear woman breathed out and Cullen’s eyes softened at her understanding as he let himself lean into her comforting touch. “I…. Admittedly had revealed my rather… _Youthful_ infatuation for her in those… Rather weak moments…” he admitted before another heavy sigh left the Commander’s lips. “Not that it matters anyway…. She became the Consort to King Alistair and Greagoir sent me to the Chantry at Greenfell until I had _‘levelled out’_ … Still, I would be dead, or mad, if it wasn’t for Amell.” He breathed out as he continued to nuzzle her hand. That was when he noticed that her ring was missing from her left hand. “C… Carlotta... Have you lost your wedding ring?” he asked, suddenly concerned but he was then surprised when she shook her head. “No, Cullen, I haven’t lost it. I took it off and put it somewhere safe…” she replied calmly, that answer only adding to Cullen’s confusion. “Wh… Why? Surely it is too soon…” he stated before Carlotta sighed. “Some may think so, but I know Elrend would want me to move on, for my sake and that of the children’s. I have grieved for my husband, Cullen, but I do not honour his sacrifice by wallowing in that grief.”

Cullen hummed at that softly before he felt her touch his lip scar. “And… How did you gain this?” she asked him gently and Cullen sighed at that, slightly tilting his head down before lifting it back up. “Battles continued in Kirkwall with riots going on and general chaos… With one of them, I ended up going against another shield user, and… Well, at one point, he managed to give me an extra shove, drove my own shield against my mouth and cut into the lip…” he explained as he looked at her, knowing the question she would inevitably ask. “I asked the Healers to heal the wound but allow it to scar, to remind me… I had grown a little sloppy with my shield work, thinking that it would be prepared enough. But it clouded my judgement until I received that wound. Reminded me to humble myself and get back into whatever daily practise I could to keep at the top of my ability and ensure I would allow none to become injured from over-confidence…” he answered her yet unasked question and saw a faint smile paint her lips as her finger caressed over it and he smirked. “Think it finally takes away my youthful looks?” he asked, feeling pleased when Carlotta started to giggle in response.

Carlotta really couldn’t help but giggle at Cullen's words. It was lovely to have her old friend back after all this time and their hardships. When they were at Kinloch Hold, he was a year her junior and was often nervous around women, especially Solona, but thankfully, the two of them struck a rapport and it slowly grew to a form of friendship, particularly once she passed her Harrowing and thus the chances of her becoming possessed dropped. Thanks to her being from Tantervale, and thus quite a devout Andrastian, she was trusted more than most and easily counted herself among the Aequitarians instead of the Loyalists as most expected, but it still made her respected among the Templars and therefore trusted to go to Ostagar with her old mentor Wynne. But then, how it all went wrong: the tragedy at Ostagar, Uldred’s attempt at a coup before he became possessed by a Pride demon and set lose Abominations in the Tower, how that broke Cullen and made him angry at them all, the Blight itself…  
Then, of course, came Kirkwall. By then, she had risen to the rank of Enchanter (though she could have taken on the role of Junior Enchanter, but she felt she didn’t really have the experience yet for such a level of responsibility) and she had hoped that Cullen would be pleased with a friendly face. But, his anger from what happened at the Tower was still clear as day when she saw him for the first time and it shattered her. During her tenure there as a Spirit Healing advisor and Mentor, any interactions the Mage had with him were… Awkward, at the best of times but Carlotta could recall a couple of times where he snapped at her and she had to wonder if she would have needed to use the Force related magic that she had been taught in return to stop him from potentially harming her.  
In the end though, she need not have worried as, when Meredith struck out to kill her that evening, Cullen defended her and protected her body as she was dragged away from the fight so she could heal herself. That night proved to her that her old friend was still in there, and perhaps now was seeing past his anger to remember that not all Mages were responsible for the Circle Tower. Just Uldred.  
She realised that she hadn’t answered Cullen’s question as she felt him pull his head back to look at her so the Enchanter lifted her head to gaze at him and smiled as she caressed his lip scar again. “It does give you the ’battle-hardened warrior’ look, rather than the rather green young Templar that you were.” She agreed before her smile brightened as Cullen chuckled quietly. A shiver made her smile break as she realised that her cloak really wasn't that thick at all and that Cullen’s body was helping to keep her warm. “Are you cold, my friend?” she heard Cullen ask and she couldn’t help but nod. “A little bit…” she admitted and Cullen sighed as he carefully pulled Carlotta back into an embrace and shifted his coat as best he could to wrap it around her, the Mage sighing at the heat that started to seep into her. “Is that better?” she heard him ask and she nodded. “Much… Thank you, Cullen…” that promoted a smile to touch the top of her head as the Commander tilted his head to lie it atop the mage's brown curls.

As they cuddled, Cullen’s hand slightly pressed against the Mage’s back that she sucked in some air in a pained hiss, causing Cullen to pull back and look at his friend with a worried gaze. “What’s wrong?” he asked in a sudden panic but Carlotta held up her hand. “Just the old wound playing up… Or two of them really…” she replied and Cullen frowned in confusion. Carlotta sighed heavily as she took a deep breath. “During the fighting at Denerim, I came across a soldier who needed healing. I checked my surroundings for Darkspawn and found none so I rushed to his side to heal him. Unfortunately, as I was healing him, a Darkspawn Hurlock appeared and struck me… Slashed right down my back from my right shoulder to my left hip… Never mind the one across my left side, as you know…” she explained and Cullen’s eyes softened as he, very carefully, smoothed his hand over her back. “Is… Is that better?” he asked tentatively and Carlotta nodded. “Yes, much better, thank you…” she breathed out and the Commander’s lips curled up in relief. “Good…” he breathed out as he laid his head back atop hers.

After a few moments, he found he had to ask her. “How did you cope with the scars whilst pregnant? Especially with your side…” he broke off as he felt Carlotta breath out around his chest plate. “It wasn't easy, but it was more the wound on my back which hurt. Thankfully, by then, it was more of a scar than an actual wound. It only re-opened once in these few years and that was only because I tried bending over to pick something up whilst 6 months pregnant, even then, it was only a little. And, I was lucky enough with that wound what with not getting any of the Taint in it. These days, my back is a scar, not as much like yours, but still. As for the one on my side, because it is closer to my ribs, it only used to re-open because of bending over. But it doesn’t do that anymore, not after having the chance now to have a fellow Healer to heal it properly to reduce the risks.” She mused as she gently shifted her head so it rested more on the leather rather than the metal of the breastplate, her whole body relaxed what with feeling the heat of his own body seep into her own rather chilly body, despite the cloak she wore.

“Good... I would not like to have your health at risk... Not when we have people who can help you.” The Commander breathed out as he felt his body relax from the embrace they shared. He knew that soon, the two of them would likely become busy again what with the Herald having gone to Therinfal Redoubt to convince the Templars to join in their cause.  
But, for now, he was content to relax in the arms of a friend as he sighed softly. A friend he had missed dearly, but also a _friend_ who, he had come to realise, he cared about in a very strong manner.

“I am glad that, amidst all this chaos, the Maker has granted me the chance to have you back in my life…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 5: Another long chapter but it does dig into more of their joint history with Solona Amell being the future Warden and Marian Hawke as the future Champion of Kirkwall. Along with a potential answer to how Cullen got his lip scar.
> 
> A/N 6: I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it, hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.


	6. Closure of the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlotta prepares for the closing of the Breach alongside the Herald, much to Cullen's surprise, and uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual, I do not own The Dragon Age universe, characters and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines and the characters of Carlotta and her children, I do own (well as much as one does).
> 
> A/N 2: For this fan-fiction, I will be having the Inquisitor as Evelyn Trevelyan who is a Mage from the Free Marches who picks to help the Templars. So consider this a spoiler warning for those who have not taken this route in game.

The anxiety was completely palpable that day, amidst the Advisors and the Templars equally as the Herald rallied them all to prepare for the march to the Breach. Trevelyan had managed to rally the Templars to their cause, despite some of what the Mage had to tell them of what exactly happened at Therinfal Redoubt as some of it just seemed mad. Not that things were what one would define as normal these days, but then there was Cole, someone who seemed like a young man and yet, clearly, wasn’t by his mannerisms and his speech. Not that it seemed to matter too much as the Herald insisted that Cole had helped her with the Pride Demon that had been impersonating the Lord Seeker and the atrocities he had been performing.  
Carlotta and a few of her fellow Mages were going with the Herald and the Templars, along with some of the Templars from the group she led before, just in case Demons pushed through the weakened Veil and therefore a potential danger to the Herald and the veteran Templars who had marched from Therinfal Redoubt. Walking amidst the others, Carlotta made sure that everyone was prepared, the Templars had their own lyrium but she made sure the one in charge knew that herself and a couple of others carried some Lyrium drafts what with not needing them for themselves in most cases.

“I thought I would find you out here. Though I had hoped that you wouldn’t be amidst the numbers going.” Came a familiar voice as Carlotta smiled a little before she turned to see the Inquisition’s Commander approaching her. “Everyone has to do their part, Cullen. And should all go well, I won’t be gone for too long. Plus I would much rather be there as one of the Mages who can keep an eye out for trouble and for healing.” She replied with ease as she fully turned to him. Cullen opened his lips to argue until he saw the blue battle robes she had on, they were the same ones she wore when she left to fight the Blight, only this time he actually noticed just _how_ blue they were against her complexion, compared it to the contrast of her brown hair… How it accented her eyes…. How it hugged her form… Realising he was staring, Cullen cleared his throat. “Wasn’t that the armour you wore to Denerim?” he asked and Carlotta chuckled softly. “Not exactly the same, but similar… I doubt I would have fitted into the robes you’re thinking of, even despite the slash in the back which would likely give a little bit more room. I’m not as svelte, or indeed stick-like, as I once was…” she mused with a soft chuckle and Cullen hummed at that as he looked over her again. _‘Indeed not, dear lady…’_ he thought to himself as his eyes swept over her form once more, how her hip canted and one hand rested on the curve between hip and waist until he was looking at her face once more and saw the smirk that played on her lips. “Does my armour appeal to you, or were you merely observing it for tactical advantages and disadvantages, _Commander_?” she asked, his title almost sounding like a purr from her and Cullen felt heat flush at his neck as the ex-Templar cleared his throat once more. As if hadn’t been bad enough when the Herald asked if **he** took vows of celibacy as a Templar... Why she even **wanted** to know, Maker only knows.

Cullen sighed softly as he stepped up to her. “Let me check your straps, can’t be too careful of such things. Nor careful enough about the holder for your staff.” He stated and Carlotta smiled softly before letting out a sigh. “Very well Commander, if it eases your concerns.” She acquiesced and Cullen chuckled in response as the mage lifted her arms to allow him his inspection, the ex-Templar noting the short-sword attached to her hip as well that he looked up at her and raised a brow. Carlotta smiled and gave a slight shrug. “Better safe than sorry, and I learned the hard way with Denerim.” She replied to his silent question and Cullen nodded at that as he checked that everything was secure. “Who will look after the children?” he asked as he carried on through his inspection and Carlotta sighed heavily. “Mother Giselle has offered to watch over them and I managed to sort out some of my milk for Charlise if we’re gone longer than anticipated. Arrangements have been made, Cullen, don’t worry.” She replied with ease, making the Commander sigh as he finished his inspection of her. “All right, but no taking risks if you can help it!” he instructed firmly and Carlotta smiled in a slightly mischievous way as she looked up at him. “Yes, sir!” she responded, mimicking how his soldiers replied to him before her eyes softened as she placed her hand on his cheek in reassurance. “Everything will be well, Cullen, we are taking some of the Templars who are already a part of the Inquisition along with some of the soldiers you have trained. We are not walking into this blindly.” She soothed as her thumb stroked his cheek.

Such a simple action though made Cullen sigh as his heart quickened under her touch. Maker’s breath, why could he not control himself around her? Even this small act made him want to kneel before her. Holding her in his arms as he did the other night as he comforted her brought a warmth to him that had absolutely nothing to do with the fire that was nearby. This strange sense of longing whenever she was away from him. Even now, with the thought of her being out of his sight and protection, made him worried as he opened his eyes to look at her. His arms then lifted and brought her to him in a slightly awkward embrace, given her sword and staff. “Keep yourself safe out there, all right? Don’t take any risks…” he quietly pleaded and he felt Carlotta sigh against him as she lifted her own arms to hold him in return. “I will be careful, Cullen, I promise.” Was her own softly spoken response.

The two held each other for a time before they heard the group gather together, Lady Cassandra approaching slowly so they would hear her and thus to give them time to part themselves. The Seeker though watched as the two parted and looked at one another, their eyes speaking more than their lips were as Carlotta sighed heavily. “Don’t forget to give yourself a rest.” She insisted with an all-too-knowing smile and that prompted the Commander to chuckle, something Cassandra noticed he did more around the Enchanter than anyone else, even more than he did around the Herald. She then heard the Commander promise to her. “I will try, and I will keep an eye on your little ones.” in a voice she hadn’t heard the ex-Templar use before, and yet it prompted the mage’s smile to soften before she cupped his cheek. Only to then pull away and walk towards her as she sighed.  
Cassandra shifted herself as she held her hands behind her back. ”Are you ready, Enchanter?” she asked politely and Carlotta stopped before her and inclined her head. ”Indeed, Lady Cassandra, let us get this done and, Maker willing, we won’t be gone for too long.” she sighed softly as the two women walked together. ”I must admit, I struggle with identifying your accent….. Where is it you hail from?” the Nevarran asked and Carlotta chuckled. “I hail from Tantervale by birth, but I went to the Ferelden Circle at a young age so my accent is a blend after all these years.” She replied and Cassandra hummed. “So, you are…” she started to ask and Carlotta looked at her. “Andrastian? Yes, though not as devout as most Tantervalians.” She admitted and the Seeker hummed at that. “In what way? Is it because you are a mage?” she stated and Carlotta sighed. ”Mostly because the Chantry would have us view magic as a sin, when it is not. Magic to a mage is as a sword is to a warrior, a pen is to a scholar. It is a tool, therefore it is the intent behind what is done that should be questioned and reprimanded, not the thing itself. After all, when you kill someone, do you hold your sword responsible or indeed your actions?” she asked and Cassandra hummed at that as everyone moved in with them whilst the Herald led them along with Solas.  
“I suppose I would hold myself accountable instead of my sword, but magic is not the same a sword.” The Seeker countered and Carlotta hummed. “Only because of the nature of what magic **is** , along with how it has been viewed for centuries. Magic, in itself, is no more evil than a sword. It is how it is **used** that makes it evil.” Was the Mage’s response and Cassandra nodded her head. “Good points well made, I guess that doesn’t make you a Loyalist among the Fraternities?” she further pressed and Carlotta shook her head. “No… But I am an Aequitarian, as I know how dangerously others _can_ use magic… All too intimately indeed. So we do need to be observed, but not oppressed.”  
Cassandra could understand that logic as she nodded. “Indeed, but let us focus on what we must achieve now. I wouldn’t mind discussing this more though at a later point. I am curious as to your thoughts.” Was her response and Carlotta nodded. “I would like that, Lady Cassandra.” Came her reply and Cassandra turned to her. “Just Cassandra please, too many people call me Lady to make me uncomfortable enough!” she smiled and Carlotta chuckled. “I can understand that, so very well, Cassandra.” She acquiesced before the two women focused on their journey.

~~~~~~

Leaning on her staff, Carlotta panted a little as they climbed the mountain. “Are you well, Enchanter Carlotta?” Solas asked as he walked beside her. “It has… Just been some time…. Since I did such a fast pace... Beyond running for my life.” She replied honestly as she kept pushing onward. “Ahhh yes, the march to Denerim from Redcliffe. I believe I may have spotted a spirit impersonating you one time, when I slept near a road you must have traversed in order to get to Denerim in time.” He replied and Carlotta hummed as she looked at him. “It must be quite wondrous. Seeing all the memories of the past when you dream. I’m surprised you do not have them written down so that such things are not forgotten.” She mused and Solas hummed in intrigue. “But who would read them, I wonder?”  
“Anyone who wishes to learn and understand.” Was Carlotta’s response before she slipped a little bit with a grunt. Thankfully one of the nearby Templars managed to grab a hold of her. “Careful….” He stated, waiting for her to steady herself before he helped her straighten up. “Walk behind me, Enchanter, that way you’ll not try to shift so much snow.” He offered and Carlotta nodded. “Thank you, Knight Lieutenant.” She agreed and the Templar nodded before walking ahead, Carlotta moving carefully to the path he made so she could follow with a little less chance of stumbling over something. Solas hummed softly as he observed the whole thing. “A strange occurrence, that one of our Templar allies offers to aid you despite the ongoing conflicts…” he mused and Carlotta looked at him. “Whilst we were waiting for departure, I made sure to introduce myself and assure them that I was not of the sects who were fighting. I think one of them may have recognised me as they knew I was a Healer, which must have eased them somewhat. But even then, we are united in stopping the Breach and finding out who caused it, why and if they killed the Divine.”  
“Indeed we are, Enchanter. But I believe I heard someone call you a Spirit Healer?” Solas pressed and Carlotta sighed heavily at that. “This much is true, yes. Why? Does it bother you?” she asked him and Solas shook his head. “Not particularly, I only stated such as I was curious of the Spirit that no doubt taught and aids you.” Was his honest response and the Mage hummed at that reply. “Well, I believe that my friend is a Spirit of Compassion. I cannot know with absolute certainty, but I do not believe I am wrong. I came across her once in my dreams. I never feared the Fade, thanks to my mentor Wynne, you may have seen her at times when you’ve slept near areas affected by the Blight. She aided the Hero of Ferelden.” She stated and Solas nodded with a soft smile. “Indeed, mind I more noticed the Spirit of Faith that seemed… Attached to her.” He replied and Carlotta hummed at that piece of information. “Well, obviously that was the spirit who aided her during her healing then.” She remarked as an answer and Solas smiled. “Indeed… I noticed that you referred to your friend as _she_ …” was his next comment which held a secret question and Carlotta bit her lip to think. “My friend always… Felt feminine, in their nature, I could be wrong. But she always felt like she watched me as a mother would her child. Something that only strengthened when I became a mother myself and thus understood the feeling.”  
Solas hummed at that and then they fell silent as the ground levelled out on the approach to the Temple, the group bunching together as the feeling of death and destruction washed over them. “Keep it together, everyone, we have a task ahead.” Carlotta stated and the Herald nodded. “Stay together, keep your eyes open, we’re almost there. So let’s get this done!” she agreed before pressing on, Cassandra walking at her side.

Now, they all walked within the ruins of what once had been the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Carlotta sighing as she felt the echoes of the Fade drift in and out of the area. “All these echoes, each one with screams of terror. Then nothing...” she breathed out and Solas nodded. “Indeed, the suddenness of death silencing so many… Is your friend here?” he asked her and Carlotta looked at him before trying to sense her friend and shook her head. “No… She followed for a time but, as soon as the echoes could be heard, she stayed back…. It pains her too much to hear the pain. I do not dare to risk my friend…” she replied and Solas hummed. “Yes, the Spirits of Compassion can only deal with so much pain at a time, all this death would be too much for many of them. I am glad that you look out for her as much as she for you.” He agreed with a subtle hint of gratitude in his voice and Carlotta turned to him. “She has protected me and given me strength in my darkest times, it is only right that I protect her as best as I am able.”  
Solas nodded but said no more as they jumped down a couple at a time to the level where the Breach was easily accessible. Their Templar allies bar one stayed above where they could see the Breach, the most senior of the group was down below to help guide them in what was needed.  
Carlotta looked to Lady Cassandra, the Seeker nodding to her and Carlotta understood as she strode to the group of Templars and Mages. “Pair up, a Mage and a Templar together, then surround the area of the Breach, be prepared for anything!” she commanded and they all nodded as they sorted themselves out, Brummell coming forward to her. ”I stand with you, Enchanter, as always.” The Knight-Lieutenant stated and Carlotta smiled warmly as she touched his arm. Brummell had been her right hand Templar after Elrend died and, as it turned out, had been trained by Elrend whilst at Kirkwall so she knew to trust the man’s judgement and strength. She nodded her head which he reciprocated before coming to stand at her side, taking out his great-sword to stand ready whilst her blue eyes swept over the others, all of them standing prepared so Carlotta took her staff off of her back and into her hand before she nodded at Cassandra. The Nevarran and Solas both looking to the Herald as Trevelyan gazed at the mark on her hand as it glowed, the Mage though soon strode forwards towards the Breach and Cassandra nodded as she moved towards the collected Templars.  
“Templars!”  
“Focus past the Herald, let her will draw from you.” Solas instructed to the Templars gathered, the Inquisition forces standing ready to protect their allies should demons come through the fragile Veil, Carlotta holding her staff ready and in hand, no spell charged yet but she was ready for whatever may come. She watched as the Herald pushed against the forces of the Breach, her Mark starting to glow brighter with the presence of the Rift. The Enchanter’s blue eyes spotted Solas nod to the Templars before, one by one, they lunged forward to one knee as their swords somewhat plunged to the stone below, all of them feeling the power flow to the Herald, her Mark glowing brighter as a result. Casting an eye to the side, the Enchanter spotted some of her fellow Mages tremble. “Stand firm Mages, the Maker stands with us!” she called out to them and they listened, some of them nodding as their focus sharpened to the task at hand so Carlotta could return her gaze to the same point, the Herald now standing just below the Breach. _‘Maker above, by your will and that of the beloved Andraste, please may this work!’_ she prayed as the Herald threw her hand up towards the Rift, a channel of power connecting the two as the Rift shrank in size, getting smaller and smaller until a burst of power pulsed from the epicentre, knocking everyone present back and onto the ground, grunts of surprise filling the air. Carlotta herself smacking hard onto the stone and hissing at where it impacted against her back wound.

Carlotta groaned as she carefully sat herself up, Knight-Lieutenant Brummell looking to her and she held up a hand to motion to him that she was ok before she used her staff to help get herself stood up. Brummell though still gave her a hand what with hearing her hiss and one of her fellow Healers came over. “Your back?” she asked gently and Carlotta nodded, feeling the warmth of the young Elf’s magic flow through her to check for anything reopening whilst the older Mage leaned on her staff. Faela though smiled as she touched her mentor’s arm. “All is well, just the shock and impact, nothing reopened.” She reassured as Carlotta nodded in gratitude to her and they looked towards where the Herald was. Trevelyan stood up as Cassandra proclaimed. “You did it!” Evelyn though shook her head as she touched Cassandra’s arm in response to the hand on her back. “No, **we** did it, Cassandra! All of us!” the Ostwick Mage replied as cheers rang out from those gathered, Brummell smiling as he looked at Enchanter Reynauld who looked back up at him. “Well, **one** less problem at least, Enchanter.” He stated with his smile evident in his voice what with his helmet hiding his face and Carlotta chuckled as she nodded in agreement. “Yes, one problem, but instead we have a different problem.” She stated and Brummell looked at her until her next words caused a lot of laughter from those around them.

“Getting back down this blinking mountain **without** falling and rolling!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: So while this chapter didn’t include much of Cullen and Carlotta’s blossoming relationship, it hints at the growing tenderness between them. Plus, I tried adding a bit of humour in, along with the seriousness of closing the Breach. Admittedly, I haven’t really played Inquisition 1) in a while, and 2) with the Templar route so I am researching and learning as I go! Hopefully, I am not doing it too badly.  
> Also, here is a link for the robes that Carlotta is wearing: https://pin.it/2mFuScM
> 
> A/N 4: I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it, hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.


	7. In Your Heart Shall Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Breach is closed. The danger has passed..... Hasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual, I do not own The Dragon Age universe, characters and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines and the characters of Carlotta and her children, I do own (well as much as one does).
> 
> A/N 2: For this fan-fiction, I will be having the Inquisitor as Evelyn Trevelyan who is a Mage from the Free Marches who picks to help the Templars. So consider this a spoiler warning for those who have not taken this route in game.
> 
> A/N 3: I am so sorry that it has taken quite some time to update this story. Muse has been hard with a lot of real-life tasks taking up my spare time and then trying to escape reality via other means. But here is the next chapter for you.  
> Also, a link has been added to the previous chapter for you to see Carlotta’s armour. So sorry that I forgot to link it at the time of posting!
> 
> A/N 4: This chapter is long but a lot does happen in this part so it makes sense to fit it all in one long chapter.  
> I also want to take a moment to highlight that on Hallowe’en that has just passed us (2020), it marked the fifth anniversary of when I started writing with my wonderful friend who helps me writing Cullen. So I want to take a moment to thank them for coping with my crazy ideas and stuff, and hope that reality settles down in an amicable fashion so we can get back to this adorable family. Love you, sweetie!

Coming down the mountain had not proved particularly easy with a few people tripping and falling (herself included). But soon enough, the whole party were graced with the flats of Haven once more. Carlotta could only smile in relief at seeing the Chantry high above the village as the gates opened whilst cheers rang out at the Breach being sealed as they walked through the village and towards the Chantry. Carlotta smiled at some of the members of her former group as they came up to see how she was and for confirmation that the Breach was sealed, despite the fact that the green scar was gone from the sky, still Carlotta couldn't help but chuckle as she reassured them that the danger of the Breach was at least over.

It was hard to believe that at least one part of their mission was over. The Breach had been sealed with the aid of the Templars. They had all watched from the village as the Breach closed and the green mark disappeared from the sky above the Temple ruins. Naturally, they now had to wait for the party to return as Cullen busied himself with checking the Infirmary was working well without Carlotta there. In her short time, Carlotta had practically become Head Healer, which made Adan’s job easier where he was just an apothecary. Still, with her having gone, the Commander prayed that the infirmary wasn’t in disarray because of that. Stepping inside, his hazel eyes saw that all was calm here so, flashing a content smile, Cullen decided to check on the children to see how they fared, especially Charlise with how young she was. Walking through the Chantry, he spotted the three of them amidst some of the other children whilst one of the Chantry sisters told them a story, Cullen admittedly was surprised that Varric wasn’t the storyteller, but then again, Cullen wondered if any of his stories _were_ child-friendly.  
Soon though, the watchguard called for the inbound party returning from the Temple. And Cullen eagerly made his way to the doors in the hopes of seeing one mage in particular.

Climbing up the steps through the village seemed to take a long time in Carlotta’s mind, especially given how fatigued she was, how she wanted to see her babies and check that they were ok, as well as see a certain Commander.  
On the final approach to the Chantry, Carlotta smiled as Cullen came out of the Chantry’s doors and his own lips seemed to curl up in response to her own smile as her pace quickened up a little to get to him faster. Only for the Herald to brush past her and approach Cullen first to talk to him about the success of her task. Carlotta though had to stop to rub her shoulder a little from where Trevelyan pushed by her. Thankfully, the Mage had brushed the shoulder that _didn’t_ have the wound on but Carlotta carefully checked anyway, especially given how she landed on her back from the blast that happened after the Breach was sealed.

On seeing his friend’s smile, Cullen felt his own lips prick up into a smile once his hazel eyes locked onto those beautiful blue eyes of hers. And he swore that her pace quickened up a bit, but the Herald then pushed by her, making the poor woman stop and grab her shoulder. Cullen wanted to go to her but the Herald was suddenly in front of him, gushing about the success of their task, and Cullen couldn’t do anything except to stand and listen to her. Out of the corner of his eye though, he spotted Lady Cassandra checking in on his old friend for him so he was able to turn his attention back to the Herald to somewhat listen to her. “I am glad that everything was a success, Herald, we were able to watch the Breach close from the village. This is truly excellent, Herald.” He responded before his eyes returned towards Carlotta. The Herald obviously saw Cullen’s lack of interest so she started to turn to look, Cullen though interrupted her. “No doubt you are exhausted from such a task, I have asked for some provisions to be taken to your room so you can rest.” He stated quickly and Trevelyan nodded in gratitude before she walked away. Cullen watched her for a bit until she had disappeared in the Chantry. That was when the ex-Templar moved over to where the Nevarran and the brunette haired mage were. “Carlotta, are you well?” he asked in concern and Carlotta flashed him a soft smile. “Just fine I think, unfortunately, a blast from closing the Breach knocked all of us off of our feet. And unfortunately, I landed right on my back….” She trailed off and Cullen understood the implication of her wound from the Blight before Carlotta continued. “Then just a knock to the shoulder when everything is still a little tender from the impact.” She finished and Cullen nodded immediately. “Better get yourself to the Infirmary for a full examination, especially where you were out in the cold for some time, a precaution that everyone in the company will be taking.” He stated firmly as he stepped forward and gently placed his hand on her arm, making any protest that was appearing on her lips to fall silent as she looked at his hand and then up to his concerned hazel eyes. “Please, humour me…” he breathed out, gazing into her eyes and Carlotta watched him before she softly sighed and nodded gently. “Alright.” She acquiesced quietly, watching his face visibly relax at that.

Cassandra simply watched what was happening between the two people before her, marvelling at how the two of them seemed to have a small conversation before her without even uttering a single word. From what the Nevarran knew about the Tantervalian Mage, she had been in Kirkwall when the Mage Rebellion was first ignited and even fought Meredith with Cullen. But what she was seeing now was the kind of communication she had only read about in stories, the kind that lovers were often described to have. And then her Seeker training made her realise that these two held more history than she even knew about them. She would have to take the time to get to know the Mage as the warrior sighed. “I will take her there…” she stated, breaking the moment between the two as hazel and blue eyes looked at her and Cassandra hummed. “We all may need our backs examined from the impact after the blast, so I will need checking as well.”  
“Lady Cassandra, are you actually _voluntarily_ going to the Infirmary?” Cullen questioned and Carlotta chuckled at that as Solas strolled by. “Indeed, I never believed I would actually be witness to such an event.” He mused and Varric shrugged as he stopped beside them. “Well, it saves us having to be messengers and get glared at! We’ve just been examined and the Infirmary is free right now if you two want to get examined.” The dwarf stated as he reversed course and went towards the tavern. Cassandra sighed as she looked at Carlotta, the mage still smirking as the warrior rolled her eyes a little. “Come.” She instructed and Carlotta chuckled before she looked at Cullen. “Don’t worry, the children are in the Tavern, safe and warm while no doubt getting fussed over by Flissa.” He reassured her with another squeeze of her arm and she nodded in reply. “Thank you, Cullen.”

Unbeknownst to them, all of this was watched by the Herald as the blonde-haired Mage hummed as she crossed her arms. Solas stood beside her after he left the trio collected together that had just dispersed, the Mage and Lady Cassandra heading to the Infirmary and the Commander heading towards his troops. “What does he see in her? She is older, has three children…” Evelyn stated bitterly as she shook her head, Solas simply staying silent for now as they watched Cullen move towards the Tavern where Enchanter Carlotta’s children obviously were. The Elf felt the Herald’s glare aimed at him so he offered some wisdom. “These two have a history which spans over a decade… I have seen a few memories of the two of them when I have slept near the Ferelden Circle Tower, the suffering they both endured at the hands of Uldred. I have seen the struggles of an angry Templar at war with himself over seeing an old friend but is still a reminder of his suffering, and also seen the pain of said Mage as she watched her friend, once a gentle soul, now so angry to barely even speak to her. And then…. The final confrontation….” He paused to catch his breath, knowing the Herald was looking at him with intrigue. “The sword of a Knight-Commander gone mad, approaching the heart of a friend who could never fall to the temptation of Blood Magic, not with her being a Spirit Healer. A snap decision made, another defiance of the Knight-Commander, her blade sinking little into the side of his friend, a wound but not an execution… A re-kindling of a bond buried but not forgotten… Now allowed to bloom once more. But as what, I cannot fathom a guess.” He sighed heavily, his eyes watching the Mage and ex-Templar in question despite the two of them being behind walls now and thus beyond his physical sight.  
Hearing no response, Solas turned to find that the Herald had gone, no doubt to go and be sorrowful at not being able to pursue the Commander of the Inquisition’s forces as an equal. The Elven apostate sighed as he turned back and saw the Tantervalian mage walk to the tavern to see her children. She was an intriguing woman, one who had seen the worst in spirits and yet regarded one as a friend.

Perhaps not all humans, or mages for that fact, were entirely foolish when it came to spirits.

~~~~~~

That evening brought out a greater level of joy, music, dancing and drink than many of them had seen in a while as Carlotta laughed as she saw Minaeve, Threnn, Seggrit, Flissa and some of the other villagers dancing together by the fire whilst Adan laughed and drank as he watched them. The children were all in the Chantry and Carlotta was simply happy as she watched the festivities that were happening. Solas had confirmed that the sky was healed, the one bit of good news amidst all of this chaos. The last of those who had been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes had been released from the Infirmary a short while ago as the healers checked through everyone. Carlotta couldn’t fault them for that what with all of them making a hard impact against the ground along with being close to Red Lyrium, everyone had to be checked. Now they were able to join in the festivities, a sight Carlotta thought she wouldn't see as Templars and Mages mingled amicably, if not happily.

“Could you have ever imagined we would get to the point of celebrating a small victory?”

A smile graced her lips softly as she turned her head to gaze upon Cullen, no report in his hand or even too serious an expression on his face, but a smile of relief as he gazed at the festivities before his hazel eyes met her blue ones as her smile grew. “The Inquisition has come far since its beginning, we have all changed and we have a victory that was accomplished through an alliance the likes of which haven’t been seen in at least 10 years, Cullen.” She replied with ease before adding with a smirk. “Can you honestly blame people wanting to celebrate for a night?” a chuckle rumbled from within the Commander’s throat as he shook his head. “Despite it being a disruption to routine, no I cannot blame them. As you say, this is a victory through alliance, nothing wrong with encouraging the fruits that come of it. Even if our task is half done.” He replied as he leaned back on one leg, his hands on the pommel of his sword. Carlotta hummed at that in response before she looked over the people. “Maybe, but now that the immediate problem is resolved, now we can focus our goals on finding out who killed the Divine and for what purpose. The Inquisition is growing and so is our influence with allies and agents to find out what they can and what is known.” She replied before gazing back at him. “And after that, we will bring her murderer to justice.” The fire in her words and her eyes brought a smirk on Cullen’s lips as he heard this and a chuckle escaped him once again. “Woe to any man who dares to anger you, my lady.” His words brought a mirrored smirk to the Mage’s lips before she bounced a brow. “Woe be to any _fool_ , never mind man….” She corrected which pulled another chuckle from the ex-Templar.

“Sir!”

The two pairs of eyes looked up to one of the watchguards at the gate. “What is it?” Commander asked but was quickly answered. “Forces approaching, Sir! It’s massive, the bulk seems to still be coming through the mountain pass.” Cullen’s eyes widened as he and Carlotta looked at each other in a panic before Cullen looked back to the guard. “Sound the alarm bell! Ready yourselves and warn the village!” he ordered as he looked at Carlotta. The Mage nodded in reply to his silent request. “I’ll get the Healers to get the Civilians and children to the Chantry!” she replied and Cullen nodded as he went to get the soldiers armed, Carlotta running off towards where she knew some of her fellow healers were.

The watchguards’ warning bell rang as Cullen began issuing orders. “Forces approaching! To arms!” he commanded, much to the shocked gasps of the civilians as Carlotta managed to grab Faela before the young mage could run. “Get the children and civilians inside the Chantry, **now**!” she instructed the Elven Healer, who nodded and ran to do as asked before the Head Healer herself ran to get towards the gates. “Enchanter!” the healer turned as Faela managed to find her staff and tossed it towards her so the woman used her magic to summon her staff to her hand and then holstered it in her back, thankful that she remained in her armour from helping to close the Breach. Using her long legs, she powered through the crowds, reinforcing the order for them to get to the Chantry before she caught up to the Commander at the gates that led into the village, Cullen getting the report from one of the guards on duty.  
“Cullen?” Cassandra asked as she and the Herald ran towards them from where they had been by the Chantry during the celebrations, flanked by Solas and Varric who had since armed themselves just in case, the poor author still trying to get his armour on ready for anything. “One watchguard reporting. It’s a massive force, the bulk over the mountain.” Cullen reported as he motioned out beyond the gate to the mountain pass, Trevelyan stepping past the group to step closer to the gate. “Under what banner?” Josephine asked curiously as she approached Cullen from behind so the Commander slightly turned to look at her. “None.”  
“None?” Josephine repeated in shock, surprised by the lack of a banner or indeed the propriety behind it and Carlotta hummed. “Then who would march on us who has no banner, I wonder…” she mused aloud, no doubt speaking the thoughts of all gathered.

The Herald stopped her approach to the gate, standing at the top of the steps before the gates bang twice from magic or some type of explosion from the red flashes that accompany the bangs. A voice then calls out from the other side of the gate, to the surprise of everyone gathered.  
“If someone could open this, I’d appreciate it!”  
The Herald runs down the steps where two guards open the gates to let her run out, Cullen and Carlotta follow suit with the Commander having his sword out. There, surrounded by the bodies and strangely helmeted men, kneels a Mage, Tevinter by the looks of his apparel, as he focused on catching his breath after fighting the now fallen adversaries before seeming to hear their approach as he turns his gaze on the three approaching people. “Ah! I’m here to warn you...” are his first words as he slowly stands up, leaning some of his weight on his staff as Cullen sheathes his sword. “Fashionably late, I’m afraid.” The Tevinter continues but, from obvious exhaustion, he starts to fall. Thankfully, Cullen managed to catch him before he hit the ground. But he slowly pushes himself off to stand on his own two feet, something Carlotta found curious as she gazed at the Mage. “Mite exhausted. Don’t mind me.” He added with a dismissive hand as he slowly managed to make himself stable on his feet. “My name is Dorian Pavus, and I bring grave news from Redcliffe—an army of rebel mages, right behind me.” He introduced himself before Dorian continued. “They are under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called the “Elder One”.”  
Dorian then turns to his left and points up the mountain where a blonde female mage can be seen, wilding a bladed staff and Carlotta instantly recognises the fashion style. Tevinter. “The Mages allied with Tevinter?! **This** is their response to our allying with the Templars?” she exclaimed angrily and Dorian sighed heavily as he looked at her with a slight look of sympathy. “A specific cult of Tevinter Mages I’m afraid, but there is no time to explain.” He responds before adding as he turns to face the incoming army. “The woman is Calpernia. She commands the Venatori. For that… The Elder One.” He explains as a tall figure appears beside the woman, veiled in a dark magical mist of some kind with red protrusions at his head as it looks over the village and the marching army that approaches them. Carlotta gasped and she could almost swear she heard the Herald gulp whilst Varric uttered. “Holy shit…”  
“They were already marching on Haven. I risked my life to get here first!” Dorian stated as he looked back at the Herald over his right shoulder, the blonde mage looking petrified as she turns her head to look at Cullen. “Cullen! Give me a plan! Anything!” Trevelyan pleads with him and Carlotta watches as his ’Commander mask’ falls into place as a plan forms in his mind. “Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we **must** control the battle.” Are his first words as he looks towards the trebuchets to the West along the river bank. “Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!” Cullen draws his sword once more and turns to address his collected forces as they stand ready for orders. “Soldiers! Gather the villagers! Fortify and watch for advance forces! Inquisition! With the Herald!” he turns back once more and points his sword towards the incoming enemy as he rallies the men. “For your lives! For all of us!” Carlotta unholstered her staff and twirled it into her hand ready. This was **not** going to be easy.

What happened next was sheer chaos, the Herald ran out to go and aid the trebuchets with Cassandra, Solas and Varric as her support. The Iron Bull and his Chargers helped with getting the defenceless to get to the safety of the Chantry whilst Carlotta stayed with Cullen at the entrance to the village, using her spells to help the soldiers along with push back the enemy, rebel Mages and indeed these Venatori Mages. The forces soon spotted the Herald launching a trebuchet towards the mountain to cause a small slide, burying some of the incoming enemies beneath the snow which brought a roar of cheer amidst the soldiers, knowing that their enemy now had a finite number. Carefully, Carlotta inched back towards the gate, bringing some of the soldiers with her before a dragon-like creature breathed fire over them, Carlotta quickly raising a barrier to protect them as it flew over them before turning towards the trebuchets. That was when they ran inside, the gates staying a little open for the Herald as Cullen looked at Carlotta. “Get on ahead to the Chantry! We can not best that... That thing!” he growled as he gazed at her. “Get going! I’ll join you along with the Herald!” he reassured and Carlotta nodded. “You better get there!” she stated fiercely before running with some of the soldiers towards the Chantry, helping to protect them by deflecting spells fired at them and then erecting a barrier so that the injured could get in first whilst the other soldiers aided them.  
The more able soldiers took up position surrounding the nearby area of the Chantry which meant Carlotta could get in. She issued orders to do what was possible for the injured as the Iron Bull and his Chargers soon ran into the Chantry, Cullen following behind them with his soldiers. Carlotta allowed a slight smile to grace her lips but then she saw Venatori coming towards the Chantry, their hands starting to glow with magic. Turning her head, she looked around at her fellow Mages, seeing so many of them exhausted, especially those from her old group who….

Making a snap decision, Carlotta ran towards the double doors of the Chantry, going past Cullen who opened his lips to ask her something but he turned to watch her skid across the floor before standing whilst erecting a barrier. “Keep going, it’ll let you through!” she yelled towards the soldiers that started to look dismayed at their path to safety being blocked. Some of them hesitated but a few dived in, able to pass through which prompted the rest to follow just in time to avoid being hit by spells. Some of the Inquisition archers stood behind her to give covering fire for their retreating comrades as Carlotta kept up her barrier, drawing on her willpower to keep it up. She looked up at the Venatori Mages and, amidst the robes of the Rebel Mages, her eyes caught sight of a few familiar faces. She gasped in realisation and recognition as they looked at her. Old friends from Kinloch Hold, and indeed a couple of old lovers who she had in her time at the Tower as a younger Mage, they recognised her and some started to shout. “Join us!” “Gain your freedom!” “Fight alongside your fellow Mages!” came the varying shouts, and Carlotta was a little tempted. Hearing the cry of her beloved Charlise though reminded her of her babies and her eyes sharpened to spot the Herald and her group running over with the last of the Inquisition, her eyes then looked at her former friends and she shook her head. “I fight with the Inquisition for the safety of my children!” she shouted before pulsing some of her magic out, the shockwave pushing the enemy back and away from the Chantry doors.

Part of her barrier remained but Carlotta felt a presence at her side. Turning her head, she saw Chancellor Roderick standing beside her but his arm is clutching his waist, his complexion not looking as she was used to but she couldn't focus on that right now as their remaining forces ran towards the Chantry. “Move! Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!” Chancellor Roderick called out weakly, Dorian standing behind him as the Herald and everyone else pushes through Carlotta’s barrier to get inside. Once she knows everyone is in, Carlotta draws on her strength to pulse out the shield from the Chantry’s doors, the enemy being pushed back by its force so Carlotta can run in and the doors are shut behind her before being sealed for safety.  
Panting heavily, Carlotta spies Roderick collapsing against Dorian, the Tevinter managing to adjust his hold to help the man stand on his feet. “A brave man. He stood against a Venatori.” Dorian walks the Cleric over to a chair to rest, though Carlotta has to admit that his condition does not look good at all. In fact, she had to wonder just how long the poor man had left. “Briefly. I am no Templar.” He stated weakly as one of her healers goes to him to see what she can do to ease his pain and perhaps prolong his life whilst Dorian kneels beside him to keep an eye on the man. Turning away from him as she allowed her Mana to rest and rejuvenate naturally, she spots Cullen jogging towards the Herald. “Herald! Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us.” A pause follows, Carlotta taking the moment to walk over for this brief council. “There has been no communication, no demands. Only advance after advance.” The Commander added to his report and Carlotta hummed at that, a very strange thing if this Elder One was attacking them because of the Templars. “There was no bargaining with the mages, either. This Elder One takes what it wants.” Dorian relayed to them from where he is crouched by Chancellor Roderick before he gives more information as 3 sets of eyes look at him. “From what I gathered in Redcliffe, it marched all of this way to take your Herald.”  
“If it will stop its attack on the people and save them, it can have me.” Came Trevelyan’s passionately exclaimed words and Carlotta could honestly say her heart endeared to the woman for such a noble sacrifice. “An assassin might take you up on that. But this force has not seemed concerned about specifics.” Dorian mused before he sighed heavily. “And such a promising start with the landslide.” He chuckled after that until he took a breath. “If only trebuchets remained an option.”  
“They are, if we turn the last of them to the mountains above us.” Cullen remarked as he turned to the Herald before Evelyn remarked in reply. “We’re overrun. To hit the enemy, we’d bury Haven.” Carlotta hummed at such words and she saw how Cullen sighed at that, there was no denying that they all acknowledged this. “This is not survivable _now_. The only choice we have is how spitefully we end this.” He stated but Dorian, having stood up in the meantime, walked over to stand before Trevelyan. “Well, that’s not acceptable. I didn’t race here only to have you drop rocks on my head.” Cullen glared at him from such words as his brow furrowed and Carlotta rubbed her head a little in response as Cullen responded. “Should we submit? Let him kill us?”  
“Dying is typically a last resort, not first! For a Templar, you think like a blood mage!” Dorian spitefully told Cullen and Carlotta had honestly had enough so she stood between them and exclaimed strongly with her hands outstretched.

“ENOUGH!”

The two men stopped and looked at her as the Healer gazed at them. “Gentlemen, stop! This Chantry was the Chantry for a cult of Andrastians who believed Andraste came back to Thedas in the form of a dragon, yes?” she remarked to focus their attention before she added on with no small amount of reason and logic to her wisdom. “Surely the Chantry has a back or secret passage?” Cullen hummed at that, he had to admit his dear friend had a very good point. But surely they would have it by now if there was one…  
“There is a path.”  
The three Mages and the ex-Templar all turned their heads to look at Roderick as the man weakly lifts his head to look at them whilst they all take a couple of steps to be closer to him so the poor man didn’t strain his voice. “You wouldn’t know it was there unless you’d made the summer pilgrimage. As I have. The people **can** escape.” He proclaims as he slowly struggles to stand, wrapping his arm around his wound as he stands to try to make himself stable to impart what he knows. “She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could… T… Tell you.”  
“What are you on about, Roderick?” Evelyn asked him as the blonde tilted her head in confusion, Carlotta honestly having to admit to the same confusion herself as they looked at the poor man. “It was whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start, it was overgrown….” He began, having to pause to take a breath as best as he could around his wound that no doubt pained him greatly. “Now, with so many in the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers… I don’t know, Herald…. If this simple memory can save us, this could be **more** than mere accident. _You_ could be more.” He managed to add on and Evelyn pondered his point, it was clear that she was thinking it over as the Ostwick Mage looked at Cullen. “What about it, Cullen? Will it work?” she asked him and Cullen hummed deeply in thought. “Possibly, _if_ he shows us the path. But what of your escape?” he asked her in return and Trevelyan looked away, a serious expression on her face. Carlotta though hummed. “The mines! There are a series of tunnels and covered holes near the trebuchets where the former occupants of Haven must have mined for metals.” She revealed and Dorian flashed a smile at the Herald. “Perhaps you _can_ surprise the Elder One.”

Cullen turned and walked towards some of the soldiers. “Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! Move!” he commanded as Dorian helped Chancellor Roderick to stand up, Carlotta waving down one of her healers to get everyone from the infirmary up and ready to move. She could overhear Chancellor Roderick though as he said to the Herald between pained gasps of air. “Herald… If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this… I **pray** for you.” once Charlise had been placed in her sling around her body, Carlotta turned to see the Herald incline her head to Roderick as Dorian led the man towards the back of the Chantry. Her cloak was clasped around her neck by her healers as Cullen amassed some volunteers for the Herald as the mage overheard him. “They’ll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One’s attention until we’re above the tree line.” She heard him pause so she looked at the Herald walked away. “If we are to have a chance—if **you** are to have a chance—let that thing hear you.” A heavy sigh left her lips as she focused on her children, her eldest two now clutching her leg. “Mother?” Wynne asked and Carlotta smiled at the now 5-year-old girl. “It’ll be alright sweetling, we have a way out. But we must stay together alright?”  
“Carlotta.”  
Cullen’s voice made her look up into concerned hazel eyes and she nodded. “We’ll be with the infirmary group. Do not worry. Help the others.” She stated firmly and Cullen nodded at that before jogging off.

Everyone followed Roderick and Dorian through the secret path that he knew from so long ago. It wasn’t easy what with her back, her staff on her back, a baby in her arms and two children holding onto her robes, but Carlotta was determined as they all slowly got out of the winding stony path whilst avoiding cobwebs and varying plant life that made it difficult. The snow however made it difficult to see what was ahead so Carlotta stopped to get her staff out, releasing some magic to ignite the orb that was with the two mouths of the dragon heads that topped her staff and also cast a barrier around her and her family for ease of sight. As her eyes adjusted to the light and the lack of snow though, the brief smile on her lips disappeared and her heart plummeted at the lack of voices and footprints nearby to guide them as her children whimpered from within her cloak and their ones.

They were now lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 5: Do not hate me! Do not worry, they will not be lost for too long! The next chapter will make up for this angsty chapter ending!
> 
> A/N 6: I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it, hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.


	8. The final thawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggling through the thick snow and exhausted beyond anything she had ever known, a mage struggles to protect her family whilst a certain ex-Templar realises they are missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual, I do not own The Dragon Age universe, characters and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines and the characters of Carlotta and her children, I do own (well as much as one does).
> 
> A/N 2: For this fan-fiction, I will be having the Inquisitor as Evelyn Trevelyan who is a Mage from the Free Marches.
> 
> A/N 3: And now for the continuation of what has happened to Carlotta and her family.

The cold made her shiver hard, despite the barrier she had managed to summon around herself and her children. She didn’t know how long they had been walking but Carlotta knew that she had to keep on pushing, using her staff to aid her with pushing through the snow with her legs. Little Charlise whimpering in her arms from the wind on her face and Carlotta tried her best to keep the cold away from her baby.

She had no idea how they managed to get so separated from everyone when she had been amidst the group from the Infirmary. Now they were trying to find everyone, Wynne and Elrand clutching to their mother’s robes behind her legs and wrapped within their cloaks and hers whilst Charlise curled into her mother as Carlotta powered on through the snow, slowly weakening from her physical fatigue and her magical exhaustion that was slowly creeping on her.

~~~~~~

The Commander grunted as he checked another tent but was unsuccessful in finding who he was searching for. After escaping Haven and getting a Mage to fire up some magic into the air to alert the Herald of their safety, the Inquisition managed to locate a small valley to stop and rest. Tents and fires were erected to battle the cold and a headcount had been performed.

However, what worried the Commander was that Carlotta was nowhere to be found. Worriedly, neither were her children.

”Where is she?”

Growled Cullen as the usually calm Commander grabbed one of the Templars who aided directing many of the injured toward the camp after Haven was destroyed. The Templar gulped at the fury within the Commander’s eyes. ”W-w-w who, Sir?”

”Carlotta and her children!” he roared as his gauntleted hands tightened their grip on the poor man as he glared at him.

“WHERE ARE THEY?!”

He called again as the Templar whimpered within the elder man’s tight hold of him.

~~~~~~

Stumbling, shivering, but determined, Carlotta continued to walk forward, one hand on her staff and the other wrapped around Charlise whilst just about feeling Elrand and Wynne’s hands tugging on her robes as her legs pushed through the snow for the elder two children to walk with her without battling the snow themselves.

She could feel herself weakening. But she **had** to keep going. They had spotted a couple of campfires that were burned out. She could spot a small campfire ahead though so directed Elrand and Wynne. Standing by it, she shivered as she moved her arm from under Charlise and carefully bent her knees to hover her hand near the embers. ”This is recent! Come on, children, I think we’re close!” she encouraged, wrapping her arm back under Charlise and then grunted as she persuaded her legs forwards.

She was so tired but, as the snowfall seemed to lighten, Carlotta could almost swear she could see a light up ahead. There also seemed to be noise up ahead. ”Look, children! There’s a light up ahead, it **must** be the Inquisition! It **must** be!” she exclaimed in the vain hopes of encouraging her children to keep going, never mind herself.

It was getting so hard to push though… So hard to keep her head up...

~~~~~~

“They’re here!”

Called one of the Inquisition’s lookouts toward the Commander as Cullen withdrew his hold on the Templar and rushed toward the top of the mountain to which overlooked their previous climb.

As promised, there was Carlotta and her children.

“Help the children.” Cullen called as he rushed forward toward Carlotta’s side.

Soon, she heard a shout and the Enchanter just about managed to lift her head, the cold and exhaustion draining her faster than any spell, and she squinted her eyes to see soldiers approaching them. The colours of their uniform slowly became clear. Thankfully, Elrand and Wynne stepped forwards and were happily picked up by the two Inquisition soldiers.

Carlotta’s eyes only saw one man.

“Cullen.” she breathed out before her eyes rolled back and her legs gave out from under her as her staff fell from her hands as she fell forwards. Hearing her lips utter his name, Cullen offered the mage a soft, yet worried smile before his eyes widened in seeing her body collapsing against his as both arms quickly reached to cup her body against his whilst being sure not to harm little Charlise in the process.  
Little Charlise whimpered from the sudden change of how she was but the baby was the warmest out of the four, Carlotta being the coldest and now out cold from exhaustion.

“Have the children be fed and taken care of and alert the healers.” Spoke the Commander toward the other soldiers. The two with the children nodding and saying ”Yes Commander.” before taking the two children down into the valley to get them to a healer and a fire whilst some food was prepared for them.  
Cullen ignored that though as he turned his eyes back to Carlotta and Charlise as he shifted his hold of them more securely in his arms and then stood up properly. ”Your mommy is going to be okay, little one.” He spoke softly to the little one before carrying them with quickening pace toward the camp, the soldier who had grabbed the mage’s staff following behind him quickly.

Carlotta barely felt Cullen’s arms around before she passed out, nor would she feel her fellow Healers tending to her. Charlise was taken off of her so that another Mage could keep the baby warm and try to feed her whilst the healers tended to the Head Healer. The main focus being to heat her to a reasonable temperature. Cullen sighed as he watched and waited, praying to the Maker that they were not too late.

All he could do was watch and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: A shorter chapter in comparison to the last chapter but I felt I tortured you a fair bit so I made a shorter but sweeter chapter to reassure you Carlotta and her children get found!
> 
> A/N 5: I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it, hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
